Byakuya : Fade To Black I Call Your Name : 00
by XHikaruHimeX
Summary: Introduction Chapter. X -- Hikaru -- X
1. Fade To Black I Call Your Name 00

Byakuya Kuchiki : **Fade **_To _**Black **I Call **Your **_Name_ : 00

Character Profile

Name : Ayatori (meaning Cat's cradle)

Surname : Genwaku (meaning Blinding)

Literally : Blinding Cat's cradle

Age : 200 years old (appears 20)

-

Hair color : Dark blueish, navy

Hair length : A little above shoulders

Hair style : Straight, loose

Eye color : Yellowish, golden

Height : 178 cm

Weight : 52 kg

-

Division : 2nd Squad

Rank, seat : Captain, first seat

Lieutenant : Soi Fon

-

Zanpakutou : Tenrai Hinote (meaning Thunder Blaze)

Element Class : Thunder and fire

Shikai release : "Gattai za Shuurai, Tenrai Hinote!" (Unite the Lightning Strike, Tenrai Hinote!)

Shikai form : In Shikai form, Tenrai Hinote appears as a long black wipe, generating the thunder and fire elements through,

she's able to give everything thundershocks and slice through things far harder than metal. She can also turn the wipe to fire and burn everything inbetween 1-10 meter

-

Bankai release : "Ensho Yoshiaru Doujou Toukai Shiite, Tenrai Hinote!" (Heat Wave of Rank as above Destruction by Force, Tenrai Hinote!)

Bankai form : In Bankai form, Tenrai Hinote turns into a big scythe, linked to it is a long chain wipe, like Shikai form, thunder and fire is generated through the wipe,

but also through the scythe. The scythe's blade can cut through everything. Ayatori also gains white wings at her back and big horns at the top of her head

Fin.

**X -- Hikaru -- X**


	2. Fade To Black I Call Your Name 01

Byakuya Kuchiki : **Fade **_To _**Black **I Call **Your **_Name_ : 01

Chapter One - Seireitei Infiltrated

Ayatori stood outside the first devision doors. Being forced to come, because of something Ichimaru Gin did.

"What did that _idiot_ do anyways?" questioned Ayatori herself as she neared the meeting room.

"**Genwaku-san**. It would be wise of you not to talk of another teichou like that." said a cold voice from behind her.

Turning around, slightly stattled, she let out a sigh as she spotted Kuchiki Byakuya behind her.

"Oh, **Kuchiki-san**. You stattled me." answered Ayatori, not faced by his emotionless stare.

"Talking about another teichou like that is disrespectful, **Genwaku-san**." said Byakuya again as they walked beside each other.

"No need to worry, **Kuchiki-san**, Gin's my friend. He won't be mad." replied Ayatori somewhat smiling at the young head of the Kuchiki family.

A silence suddenly came between the two of them as they continued down the hallway.

Byakuya looked at Ayatori out from the corner of his eyes. _'She grew a lot'_ was his thoughts as he scanned her from top to toe.

Suddenly snapping out of his 'inspection' he returned to look forward. And - Was that a blush forming at his cheeks?

-

The doors opened and the two teichou's stepped into the meeting room.

"**Ayatori-san**, looking beautiful as ever I see~" Came a playful voice from the right side.

"**Shunsui-san**, a big _flirt_ like always I see." copied Ayatori as she turned to her friend.

"Now - That actually hurts, **Ayatori**." answered Shunsui, acting mad at her.

Ayatori grinned at him before she walked towards her 'spot', just waiting for Gin to come.

-

"Oh, all this for lil' me?" grinned Gin as he entered the meeting room.

"Ichimaru Gin, a man of your position should have been able to tell if your opponents were alive or dead. And now - they're inside Seireitei." said **Yamamoto-Genryusai Shigekuni**, the first devisions teichou.

"My, my, I think my skill's becomin' dull." answered Gin still smiling his stupid grin.

"Wow Gin! y'think so?" questioned Ayatori annoyed as she glared at him.

"Oooh! Aya-chan, what's with the glare?" asked Gin, not even faced by her expression.

"Well, for your information. I got dragged down here by Soi Fon, just because you let some people live." replied Ayatori rolling her eyes.

"Ah! Sorry Aya-chan, but that ain't my -"

"**ALERT**"

"**ALERT**, someone has infiltrated Seireitei. Please report to your _assigned_ squads." came a voice from the big speaker.

"And that's my que to go~" grinned Ayatori as she walked towards the exit, passing by Gin she slightly glared at him before continueing her way towards the Second Division.

-

"Teichou!" yelled Soi Fon, Ayatori's fukuteichou.

"Haaaaai~" replied Ayatori childishly as she smiled at Soi Fon.

"The squad's are ready to set out." reported Soi Fon calmly as she watched her teichou.

"Huuuum, good. Send them out then." answered Ayatori while looking out of the window.

"Hai!" Soi Fon raised herself from the floor and walked out of Ayatori's chamber.

_'Now, what will you do, Kurosaki Ichigo-san?'_ thought Ayatori with a **small** smile as she waved a fan infront of her _face_.

Fin.

**X -- Hikaru -- X**

Words

Teichou - Captain

Hai - yes

**X -- Hikaru -- X**


	3. Fade To Black I Call Your Name 02

Byakuya Kuchiki : **Fade **_To _**Black **I Call **Your **_Name_ : 02

Chapter Two - Battle Request

Ayatori heard a lot of noises outside the Second Division's grounds, so she put her fan down and went towards the frontside.

"Genwaku-teichou!" yelled a female member of her squad as she came outside.

"Oh, look whose here. If it isn't lil' Kurosaki Ichigo-san~" smirked Ayatori as se watched the boy.

"Ayatori-san!" replied Ichigo furiously as he held a couple of Shinigami's off.

"What's the rush - Oh, wait! You're here for Kuchiki Rukia-san, right?" still smirking Ayatori waved her hand at the squad members, telling them to let go of him.

"Where is she?!" shouted Ichigo still fuming with anger.

Making a 'tch' noise she waved her finger side to side and then pointed at Ichigo.

"You - _mister_, need to calm **down**. I'll make a _deal_ with you. If **you** can beat **me** in a _fair_ fight: I'll show _you_ to **Rukia**."

"R-really?!" exclaimed Ichigo as he smiled a little.

"T-teichou!" protested a member of the division.

"Awe, c'mon guys! Do you really think I'll lose?" asked Ayatori her squad, placing her hands at her hips.

The squad members mumbled together but stepped back, accepting their teichou's decision.

-

"Ready, Ichigo-san?" asked Ayatori as they stood before each other, her sqaud watching at the sideline.

"Of course!" replied Ichigo grinning at her while pointing his sword at her.

"Well then. This battle _starts_... **NOW**!" shouted Ayatori as she charged at Ichigo.

Going full speed towards him, she took out her zanpakutou: Tenrai Hinote and slashed at him.

Dodging only barely, Ichigo ran at her, lifting his big zanpakutou he brought it down and slashed at her.

Disappearing with the use of shunpo, Ayatori re-appeared behind Ichigo and kicked him - sending him crashing into a tree.

"Argh!" cried Ichigo as he hit the big tree. Getting onto his feet, he released his reiatsu and charged full speed at Ayatori.

- Not expecting this, Ayatori barely blocked and recieved a cut at her shoulder.

"Teichou!"

"Genwaku-teichou!"

"Genwaku-sama!"

The various yells from the Second Squad members made Ayatori grin as she simply stood up again and looked at Ichigo.

"I must say, I'm impressed - But, this ends here: Hadō no san-juu-ichi: Shakkahō!" Yelling the last part, Ayatori took a stance and shot a ball of red energy at Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes widened as the red energy ball hit him square in the chest, flying directly through him. Shocked he dropped to his knees and soon collapsed at the ground.

"Sayonara, Kurosaki Ichigo." said Ayatori calmly as she watched his fallen form at the ground.

-

"Teichou, daijoubu?!" asked a female member concerned as their teichou returned from her battle.

"Goshinpainaku, ore wa daijoubu." ressured Ayatori smoothly as she but her hand over her wound.

"Iyasu." commanded her voice as her hand begun to glow white. The wound slowly healed itself up until it was no more.

-

"Iku, mina-san." grinned Ayatori at her squad as she turned and walked towards the Second Divison gate.

The members of the Second Squad followed her, some glanced back at the fallen figure, others just followed silently.

Fin.

**X -- Hikaru -- X**

Words

Teichou - Captain

Sayonara - Good-bye

Daijoubu - Alright, lit. Are you alright / are you unharmed

Goshinpainaku - Don'y worry

Ore wa daijoubu - lit. I'm alright

Iyasu - Heal

Iku, mina-san - lit. Let's go, everyone

**X -- Hikaru -- X**


	4. Fade To Black I Call Your Name 03

Byakuya Kuchiki : **Fade **_To _**Black **I Call **Your **_Name_ : 03

Chapter Three - Arriving Guest

Ayatori sat back in her chamber, waving a fan carelessly infront of her face.

_'To save Rukia, huh?' _thought Ayatori as she remembered his words.

"I.. would like to save her too, Kurosaki Ichigo-san." She thought outloud looking at the sun beaming over Soul Society.

"Teichou!" yelled a voice from the other side of the door.

"Enta-" answered Ayatori shortly as she looked at the door.

"**Kuchiki Byakuya-teichou** would like to talk with you." reported the squad member.

"Eh? Byakuya. Fine." replied Ayatori, hearing the footsteps fade away she put down her fan and sat up straight.

A knock came at her door and she answered with a quick 'enta-' before greeting Byakuya with a smile.

"**Kuchiki-san**, what brings you here?" asked Ayatori curiously as he sat down infront of her.

"**Genwaku-san**, it seems that you had contact with one of the ryoga's." stated Byakuya emotionless as he looked directly at her.

"Uh-huh, that's correct." confirmed Ayatori as se watched him. "Why?"

"Where is he now?" questioned Byakuya with his stonic expression.

"If he ain't lying dead outside this division, then I have no clue." answered Ayatori truthfully to Byakuya's question.

"Why didn't you kill him?" asked Byakuya again locking eyes with her.

Ayatori smiled slightly at Byakuya's question. "Because. I had no real reason to fight him. Therefore, I had no reason to kill him."

Byakuya 'humphed' and broke the eye contact they had.

"Well then, I shall take my leaves." stated Byakuya, his expression staying stonic as he raised himself.

Ayatori also stood up and bowed to him, while Byakuya bowed to her.

"Ja né, **Kuchiki-san**."

"Ja né, **Genwaku-san**."

-

The moon shinned through Ayatori's window as she layed at the floor.

_'I wonder, what happened to you: Kurosaki Ichigo.'_ she thought remembering how she left him to die outside.

_'Maybe he somehow made it'_ the thoughts lingered in her head as she just layed there.

Her eyelids started to get **heavy** and soon she drifted off into a _peaceful_ **sleep**.

-

Waking up the next morning, Ayatori found herself in her bed.

Stretching out, she looked arouund her room and then looked at the clock.

"I'm late for the morning meeting." she stated somewhat careless as she got out of bed.

-

"Teichou!" yelled Soi Fon as she spotted her teichou, Ayatori, walking slowly towards her.

"Ooh, Soi Fon!" exclaimed Ayatori as she waved her hand at her.

"Where were you?! Were you sleeping again?" shouted Soi Fon at her teichou as she pointed her finger accusely.

"Calm down, Soi Fon. I was sleeping, yes." replied Ayatori while patting Soi Fon's head.

Soi Fon blushed as her teichou petted her head, but followed her as she walked towards their division.

"Has any ryoga's been spotted?" questioned Ayatori her fukuteichou as they walked.

"Not yet. Also - The one you _fought_, was **gone** when the _Fourth Division_ came to get **him**." answered Soi Fon seriously.

"Oh, so **he** did _make_ it." stated Ayatori simply as they stopped before the Division.

"Ayatori-sama did you -" started Soi Fon, but got cut off when a hell butterfly came flying towards them.

"Reporting to all Divisions. A captain's meeting is about to start. Please report in the First Division's meeting room."

Fin.

**X -- Hikaru -- X**

Words

Teichou - Captain

Enta- - Enter

Ja né - lit. See you later

Fukuteichou - Lieutenant

**X -- Hikaru -- X**


	5. Fade To Black I Call Your Name 04

Byakuya Kuchiki : **Fade **_To _**Black **I Call **Your **_Name_ : 04

Chapter Four - Growing Closer

Ayatori arrived at the First Division's meeting room, coming as one of the first she took her place and waited for the rest.

After everyone arrived, the First Division's teichou started speaking.

"Because of the ryoga incident, I'm forced to put a change in the squads - Each one of you will be sharing a room together in one of your devisions."

Ayatori looked dumbfolded at him as he spoke. _'Share?'_ **she** thought bitterly as his fukuteichou started to call out names.

"Unohana Retsu and _Sousuke Aizen_ will be sharing a room in the **Fourth Division**."

"**Kyouraku Shunsui** and _Hitsugaya Toushiro_ will be staying in the Tenth Division."

"_Kuchiki Byakuya_ and **Genwaku Ayatori** will be placed in the _Sixth Division_."

Ayatori's eyes almost - keyword : _Almost_, popped out of her face when she heard her partner. **Kuchiki Byakuya**.

_'Sharing a room with Byakuya, no way!'_ she thought as she watched his calm figure.

"that was all, dismissed."

-

After informing Soi Fon about the situation and after giving her the job of watching the division, Ayatori and Byakuya walked towards the Sixth Division side by side.

Upon arriving she saw the familiar readhead of a fukuteichou: Abarai Renji.

"Oi, Renji! Long time no see~" she shouted to him.

"If it isn't Ayatori! Sure been long!" he answered when they came near each other.

"Renji." warned Byakuya coldly.

"R-right, sumimasen Genwaku-teichou." Renji bowed to her and she slightly glared at Byakuya beofre turning her attention to Renji again.

"You idiot, don't bow to me!" she exclaimed. "We're old friends. No need for horifics!" she scolded.

"Demo -" Tried Renji to say, only to be cut off.

"No! No, no, no, no!" ranted Ayatori as she threw her hands up into the air.

-

After finally arriving at the _Sixth Division_, Byakuya and Ayatori went to the _room_ that they would be **sharing**.

It looked like an **original** _traditionel_ japanese room, **only** - there were only _one_ **bed**.

-

"No freakin' way." muttered Ayatori when she saw the bed. "Does this mean we have to share?!"

"Hai. Now, keep your voice down, **Genwaku-san**." replied Byakuya plainly as he entered the room.

"B-but, but, but -" She tried to argue, but stopped when she saw Byakuya's glare. "Fine. I get the picture."

-

By night fall, **Byakuya** and **Ayatori** layed together in the bed, as far as possible from _each other_.

But - In the middle of the night, Byakuya turned over and looked at Ayatori's sleeping form.

The moon shinned at her face making her peaceful expression stand out.

_'She looks so peaceful'_ thought Byakuya as he slowly let his hand travel through her hair.

Her hair was _soft_ and smelled like strawberries, that's what **Byakuya** noticed.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Ayatori started moving uneasily around.

Turning over at her **side**, she somehow _rolled_ into Byakuya's chest and **gribbed** his shirt with _one _of her hands.

"**Atsui**..." muttered Ayatori into Byakuya's chest as she gribbed tighter.

_'She was feeling cold.'_ thought Byakuya as he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

Ayatori stopped shaking a couple of minutes later, but Byakuya still kept his arms around her.

"Arigatou... **Byakuya**..." whispered Ayatori in her sleep with a small smile.

_Byakuya's_ eyes widened slightly when she **whispered** that, but smiled a little **almost** _invicible_ smile.

Fin.

**X -- Hikaru -- X**

Words

Fukuteichou - Lieutenant

Sumimasen - Sorry, lit. I'm sorry

Teichou - Captain

Demo - But

Hai - Yes

Atsui - Warm, lit. It's warm

Arigatou - Thank you

**X -- Hikaru -- X**


End file.
